The Dark Knight's Kryptonite!
by Yukhochan
Summary: This story is about the adventure of Powergirl of Earth 2 being stuck in another universe called Earth 1. She struggles to accept her place in society and being in another dimension turns her world upside down. Homesick and alone, she found solace in one guy who you'd expect to be the last person to console her. The Batman.


A/N: This story is about the adventure of Powergirl of Earth 2 being stuck in another universe called Earth 1. She struggles to accept her place in society and being in another dimension turns her world upside down. Homesick and alone, she found solace in one guy who you'd expect to be the last person to console her. The Batman.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and Rated M for Graphic everything.

CHAPTER 1 – Origins

A war has been raging on for multiple years on Earth 2. The Justice Society of America's roster has slowly been decimated by Mr. Mxyzptlk. He was once a non-caring individual who only cared about having fun. Mr. Mxyzptlk didn't normally get involved in matters such as superheroes and villain; however everything has changed. He now has turned his back to humanity to achieve his entertainment.

He gave the villains of Earth 2 enhanced ability to do his bidding against the Justice Society of America. Losing the war, the Justice Society of America orders Jay Garrick to go back in time and change the tides of battle. As Jay Garrick was about to tap into enough of the speed force to create a ripple in the timeline, Mr. Mxyzptlk was able to locate them and teleported himself along the villains of Earth 2 with him. A battle broke out between the JSA and the villains.

"I need more time!" Jay Garrick screamed in desperation.

All the remaining JSA members stands in front of Jay Garrick to creating a wall of heroes ready to confront the Villains. Everyone knew they were going to lose the fight. They were simply outnumbered and outgunned; however, in the midst of despair there was hope. All they need is to give Jay Garrick enough time to give them a fighting chance.

One by one they charged the villains, one by one the fell. They didn't stand a chance. Mr. Mxyzptlk had too much power. The flash well on the way to be removed from the current timeline can only see glimpses of the battle. He sees his allies, comrades, his friends getting murdered right in from of his eye. Tears started to trail from his eyes as he knows he is unable to do anything about it.

On the battlefield. The villains are continuing to take pleasure in wiping out the heroes that defeated them all these years.

"You . . . will never win." Powergirl struggled to say.

Battered and weak, Powergirl was barely holding on consciousness.

"The great Kara Zor-L." insinuated Mr. Mxyzptlk.

He turned around and looks at Powergirl with pity. The mighty kryptonian barely holding on to life right in front of him. He reached out his hands and with open palms he lifted it up and slowly Powergirl floats in midair. Her body dangling, her head looking down, lifeless and exposed. Her costume is tattered and most of her assets are out on the open.

Mr. Mxyzptlk floats towards her grabs her hair and tilting her head up just enough so she can see his face.

"You thought yourself invincible. The cousin of the great Superman. A lustful body on the peak of its condition. Kryptonian godlike powers and beauty beyond compare. How little did I know how stupid you are! I have won, I could win anytime I want, but what would be the fun in that. What a disappointment you have turned out to be." Mr. Mxyzptlk mockingly explained.

Powergirl with all her remaining energy looks up to Mr. Mxyzptlk and smiled.

"You are too late." Powergirl boldly claims.

"I'm too late? HA!" Mr. Mxyzptlk laughed.

The concept of being late made Mr. Mxyzptlk giggle because time is no matter he needs to concern himself with. He transcends time and is unaffected by it; however what bothered him isn't that Powergirl claimed that he was late, but he was entertained about the fact that Powergirl said it as if they have won. In that moment he realize, someone was missing. He looked around to make sure he wasn't wrong. The flash was missing. He figured out their plan. He started to laugh.

"You are wrong once again, I will show you true despair Kara Zor-L. I will show you how hopeless and stupid you are for putting your faith on to your allies."

Mr. Mxyzptlk closed his eyes and the room fell silent. A glowing smoke like energy started to radiate from his body. He opened his glowing white eyes and he placed his hands just in front of his face in a position where he is about to rip something open.

"I will consume all your hope Kara Zor-L, and show you how your existence means nothing for this world." Mr. Mxyzptlk claimed.

He then rips open the speed force and there he sees Jay Garrick. Mr. Mxyzptlk creates a magical energy on top of his hand and throws it at Jay Garrick.

"No!" Powergirl shouted.

Powergirl lifeless and defeated, she flew towards the energy with all her remaining strength and shielded Jay Garrick. A massive and bright explosion emanated from the energy that blasted Powergirl. Everyone was blinded, everyone but Mr. Mxyzptlk.

When the lights faded, all but Jay Garrick and Powergirl remains.

"What happened? Where did they go?" a villain asked.

"There is no more flash, you own this earth now. Do want you want to it." Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"How about Powergirl? Where is she?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk didn't say anything in response. He started floating up in the sky and towards the stars. Mr. Mxyzptlk looks beyond the stars and started to laugh maniacally. Let's see what entertainment you are going to provide me on Earth 1 Kara Zor-L.

END


End file.
